Adio
by nmfrter
Summary: Un dernier au-revoir. Prix pour Caori durant le concour de ma fic Humanité. Félicitation.


_Voici le prix de Caori durant mon mini concours dans ma fic Humanité. Elle avait demandé un oneshot comportant Wheatley et P-Body. Bon, j'avoue que j'ai eut du mal à donner un plus grand rôle à P-Body. J'espère que tu l'apprécieras tout de même, bonne lecture._

_Disclaimer: Portal et ses personnages appartiennent à Valve._

* * *

**Adio**

- Si seulement je pouvais y retourner. M'excuser, m'expliquer…

Wheatley dérivait depuis si longtemps dans l'espace, la sphère obsédée par l'espace s'était éteinte quelques jours auparavant, le laissant seul. Atrocement seul. Sa propre batterie faiblissait peu à peu, il le sentait. Fermant son optique, il réenclencha sa banque de mémoire, souhaitant regarder de nouveau son amie. La seule qui l'avait respecté, qui l'avait écouté, aidé. Son alliée, son amie, son rail. Les fichiers défilèrent dans sa mémoire, le faisant trembler. Lorsqu'il ouvrit de nouveau son optique, il vit qu'il était de nouveau près de la lune et voyait enfin le satellite. Comme à chaque fois, il tenta de se connecter. Sa propre horloge interne était détraquée, comme beaucoup de ses composants, et s'il y avait eu de l'oxygène autour de lui, de multiples étincelles aurait volées.

- Faites que ça fonctionne, je vous en prie, pitié! Je veux la revoir!

Un faible signal rebondit alors et son optique s'éclaira brusquement de surprise.

- Quoi?!

Il sentit quelque chose le tirer vers la lune et le petit robot paniqua. En quelques minutes il vit graduellement un portail apparaitre dans son champ de vision à la surface de la lune. S'approchant rapidement, il vit deux humains tendre les bras vers lui et l'attraper, retenus eux même par des pinces. Le portail se ferma rapidement et les pinces déposèrent les humains sur le sol, Wheatley dans les bras d'une femme rousse qui l'observait avec curiosité, imitée par son compagnon aux cheveux noirs. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un instant que Wheatley réalisa la couleur étrange des yeux de ceux-ci, orange et d'un bleu électrique respectivement. Il remarqua aussi l'absence de pouls de la femme. Un faible sourire éclaira le visage de la rousse alors qu'elle se tournait vers la porte ronde, leurs vêtements noirs bruissant doucement dans le silence lourd.

Wheatley restait silencieux, économisant le peu d'énergie qui lui restait. Les quelques pourcent restant soutenaient ses fonctions vitales, mais le seul fait de parler, maintenant qu'il n'était plus refroidit par l'espace, serait une dépense énergétique de trop.

La rousse l'observait sans relâcher son attention et émit quelques bruits. Statique, il apprit qu'elle s'appelait P-Body et que son compagnon était Atlas. Elle sembla hésiter un moment puis son expression s'assombrit alors qu'elle resserrait sa prise sur la sphère. Ils entrèrent dans une pièce carrée ou se trouvait un autre humanoïde aux cheveux bruns. Celle-ci se tourna vers eux pour laisser voir une femme au visage dur et aux yeux jaunes, sa robe noire voletant autour d'elle.

- Te voilà donc idiot.

Sa voix résonna dans la pièce blanche alors qu'elle attrapait un petit foulard jaune et l'attachait autour de son cou. Elle se détourna d'eux, ajoutant :

- Comme tu peux le constater, j'ai bien travaillé durant les dernières années. Les androïdes sont bien utiles lorsque l'on veut de la mobilité.

Son ton était clame, neutre… détaché. Il s'était attendu à de la colère, beaucoup plus de sarcasme, de la haine. Mais pas à ce détachement total. GLaDOS fit un signe aux deux autres androïdes. Hochant la tête, P-Body déposa délicatement la sphère et le brancha. L'influx d'énergie le fit trembler alors qu'il réactivait lentement ses fonctions.

- Merci…

GLaDOS lui tournait encore le dos et dit d'une voix dure :

- Nous ne t'avons pas ramené pour le plaisir, idiot. Aujourd'hui est un jour important. Elle… aurait voulu que tu sois là, je crois. Cela fait si longtemps…

Wheatley ne souleva même pas l'insulte, inquiet par l'étrange attitude de GLaDOS.

- Quel… jour sommes-nous? Combien de temps…

P-Body lui bipa qu'il avait dérivé pendant 57 ans. 57 années. Le petit robot laissa un son étouffé lui échapper alors qu'une pluie d'étincelles s'échappait de son corps.

- Impossible… non… Mais… Miss… ma mademoiselle…

Il vit les poings de GLaDOS se serrer alors qu'elle se tournait brusquement vers lui, l'arrachant à son câble de chargement.

- Elle est morte! Elle est morte, le monstre est mort! Cette stupide humaine est morte, cette stupide humaine est morte! Morte!

Son visage se contorsionna de rage alors que P-Body attrapait Wheatley, le tenant contre elle. Atlas fronça les sourcils et baissa la tête.

Wheatley figea d'horreur. Elle… était décédée? Devant la fureur de la dirigeante d'Aperture, ce ne devait pas être de son fait… GLaDOS reprit un visage neutre et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur qui était apparu dans le coin de la pièce. Le duo la suivit, P-Body portant toujours Wheatley, sa batterie à peine plus rechargé. Une brève remontée en ascenseur les envoya dans une pièce entièrement noire puis GLaDOS poussa la porte. La lumière l'aveugla un instant et il réalisa qu'ils étaient dans un champ. Une voiture blanche était tout près de la petite cabane dont ils émergeaient. Sans un mot, ils embarquèrent dans le véhicule, Atlas au volant. Wheatley peinait à assimiler le fait que son amie n'était plus là. C'était impossible… Elle était invincible! Au bout d'un moment de nombreuses constructions firent leur apparition et Atlas les arrêta devant un bâtiment sobre. Devant la porte se trouvait une personne habillée de noir qui leur fit signe d'entrer. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une pièce ou se trouvait quelques personnes. Deux femmes se tournèrent vers les nouveau arrivants, un sourire peiné sur leurs lèvres alors que l'homme à leur côté se renfrognait, quittant brusquement la pièce. La première, brunette et assez petite, rappelant quelque peu sa propre miss, baissa le regard vers lui. Son souffle se bloqua alors qu'elle relevait un regard inquisiteur vers GLaDOS. Celle-ci hocha la tête et la femme s'approcha lentement de Wheatley. P-Body le tendit sans une once d'hésitation. Les petites mains de la femme l'agrippèrent, lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise.

- Q-qui êtes-vous?

La brune lui sourit doucement et caressa lentement la sphère.

- Si seulement elle avait pu te trouver plus tôt Wheatley. Ma mère aurait tant voulu te revoir…

Les yeux de celle-ci s'embrumèrent de larme alors qu'elle se dirigeait maintenant vers une boite de bois, contenant une vieille femme aux yeux fermés. Wheatley reconnu difficilement la femme qu'il avait connu.

- Oh… miss… Impossible… Réveille-toi miss!

Délicatement déposé aux côtés de son amie, il l'observa intensément.

- Cela fait onze ans que GLaDOS tente de t'attraper Wheatley. Ma mère, Chell, voulait tellement te revoir. Cela fait onze ans qu'elle se bat contre le cancer, onze années à attendre ton retour.

La sphère eut un spasme et laissa quelques étincelles jaillir, incapable de les retenir.

- Chell…

Il ignora l'alerte qui résonna dans ses banques de données et ignora la douleur que provoqua une défaillance de ses circuits. Remarquant GLaDOS qui s'approchait, il la regarda observer son ancienne ennemie, couchée pour son long sommeil.

- Elle n'était qu'une idiote. Je lui ai proposé de transférer son esprit dans un androïde. Une des principales raison pour laquelle j'ai travaillé durant des années sur ce projet d'ailleurs. Mais elle a refusé. Peur de perdre sa mémoire, peur de perdre son humanité.

Son ton était amer et elle l'était tout autant. Wheatley leva son optique et lui demanda doucement :

- Je vous en prie… déposez-moi sur… je… je veux la toucher…

GLaDOS l'empoigna avec plus de douceur qu'il ne l'avait prévue et le déposa aux côtés de Chell, passant une des mains de celle-ci autour de lui. Un nouveau spasme le secoua alors que son optique fluctua en intensité. P-Body se précipita vers lui, mais GLaDOS la stoppa. Wheatley quand à lui ferma son optique et chuchota lentement, ses systèmes flanchant les uns après les autres.

- Je suis tellement désolée pour tout ce que j'ai fait Chell. J'ai été monstrueux, horrible. Je n'ai jamais arrêté de penser à toi et j'ai réalisé à quel point j'avais peur de te perdre. Et… je t'ai perdu. Je n'ai pas pu te dire au revoir. Ma seule amie. J'avais tant de choses à dire. J'ai tellement manqué de choses. Tu as eu une fille, un beau brin d'humaine, ça oui Luv. Elle semble être une bonne personne. Comme toi. Tu n'étais pas un monstre, pas qu'un sujet de test. J'aurais tellement voulu te parler, te voir sourire, sauter, courir… Mais nous sommes ensemble, à nouveau. Enfin. J'espère seulement que tu m'as pardonné. Mais je n'ai pas d'illusions, je vais certainement aller dans l'enfer des robots. Malgré tout cela, j'espère de toutes mes forces que tu as pu me pardonner. Mon amie…

Il ouvrit avec difficulté son optique et regarda le visage paisible de la vieille femme. Il ne remarqua même pas que son système audio était hors ligne. Un dernier spasme douloureux le secoua et quelques étincelles quittèrent la sphère de nouveau. Son optique s'éteignit lentement alors que ses circuits lâchaient complètement. Il ne senti pas P-Body poser sa main sur lui, le secouant doucement. Il ne sentit pas plus GLaDOS brancher un câble entre eux pour vérifier son état, secouer la tête et le redéposer dans les bras de Chell.

* * *

_Voilà. Laissez un petit message avec vos commentaires, c'est toujours apprécié!_


End file.
